(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to knee supports of the type used to protect the knee from injury and additionally support the knee ligaments.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type have used a variety of supportive means both rigid and flexible. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,622,211; 3,463,147 and 3,945,046.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,211 a knee brace is disclosed having a pair of spaced elastic bands with support straps holding the same in place on the knee.
In applicant's device a single elastic sheath is used in connection with a single support strap and the combination covers the entire knee joint area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,147 a body joint support is shown having multiple layers consisting of a cushion pad, a flexible outer covering, a knee cap covering and a pair of support straps.
Applicant's invention relies on a single elastic sheath and a single crossed supportive strap covering the knee joint in a crisscross sprial manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,046 a flexible knee support is shown having a tubular elastic band, a pair of felt pads and a pair of elastic straps which are placed over the knee joint for support.
Applicant's device uses an elastic tubular sheath and one flexible strap and locates an apertured disc or donut-shaped member so that it will relieve the pain associated with Osgood-Schlaughter disease.